


Cordolium (Rough Draft)

by Lavish_Witchling



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel-Demon Hybrid, Eye for an eye theme, Loosely inspired by the Last of Us 2, Mention of mercy killing?, Multi, Psychological Trauma, i think, this is just a draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavish_Witchling/pseuds/Lavish_Witchling
Summary: Loss includes denial, but sometimes denial can lead to a path of destruction. Overall the damage will forever stain the surface when the cycle continues by one who seeks vengeance. Going beyond the silent simplicity of Heaven to the sulfur pits of Hell and to the confines of the Silver City. Searching for those who devastated the remainder of a young woman's life.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Cordolium (Rough Draft)

There was a time where Talia remembered peace. Sitting within her own elysium to call home; by the sea preferably. Her eyes watching the dawn awaken from its slumber for a new day. However… those peaceful days were no more. Because this deep in Heaven; Talia stalked her prey to the seclusion of a darkened room. Her face neutral with morbid calm as Michael cowered against a corner.

“Hi, Michael…” 

Michael began shaking her head, whispering, “Lord preserve me…”

“I don’t think your god can help you.” Talia admitted, allowing the archangel to further herself in the corner before slamming her body into the opposite wall. “Where the _fuck_ is Gabriel!”

“I’m… I’m not telling you anything…” Michael revealed. “We had nothing to do with _their_ deaths!!” She paused to clutch her shoulder, face scrunching in discomfort before continuing. “We’ve all told you the same thing and yet you keep on killing us? Why?”

Talia grimaced at the weight burdening her shoulders ever since she began her path to retribution. Followed with the hollow ache in her ribs after getting kicked in so many times. She then lifted her lips to snarl at Michael. “I only killed two of your people… consider that as equal payment for what you all did to my parents” the hybrid then chuckled. “But I’m not satisfied yet…”

**One year earlier**

The scent of their blood filled Talia’s nostrils as she used her forearms to crawl to the nearest body. Red among the blonde curls broke a strangled sob out of Talia, wheezing faintly due to the broken bones under her skin and the emotions coming full force.

“Fuck… holy fuck…” Talia’s vision swirled as she placed a hand on Aziraphale’s face and began shaking his body; a horrible scream escaping her lips when she forced a miracle on her body. Bones shifting and cracking in resistance to being forcibly healed in such a state. Once her ribs were somewhat intact Talia stood on shaky legs and stared at the scene before her. 

Two mangled bodies of her parents; Aziraphale and Crowley.

Bile ripped at her throat, her stomach violently shifting to the point where vomit spilled on the floor. Just a few feet away from Aziraphale. The wave of nausea was so intense that tears gathered in her eyes; one of which was horribly red due to a blood vessel popping. 

Out of nowhere, footsteps echoed in the upstairs room, Talia managed to gasp down her sobs, but not the tears as she tried to better her composure. Creeping up the stairs with silent steps; not even making it to the third step before the door opened.

Thankfully the intruder was someone Talia had no desire to kill.

Anathema Device.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely on the fence if I should proceed to write more of this or not and that's because I also have another fanfic in the works that centers completely on Talia, at least without the influence of loss and angst and character death. However if anyone is interested in actually seeing more of this fanfic I would love to hear your thoughts! (I'm low-key tempted to blend the idea of this fanfic and the other fanfic I have together)


End file.
